


In A Quiet Moment

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They exchange no words of greeting as he stops inches from her then bends to pick up her case with one hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Mockingjay.

She moves towards the window, slowly pressing her hand against the cold glass and looks up at the sky. Thick snow clouds have been building all day and even though it's only the early evening, they darken the sky considerably. Her hot breath fogs up the window and she wipes it away when she can no longer see clearly. It is then she sees a car (one of those hired out from the station) pull up in front of the house opposite whose door opens.

 _Of course_ , she thinks,  _he has been waiting for that train to arrive_.

By now a woman with natural blonde hair has gotten out and she is dressed in distinctively Capitol clothes though they were rather plain considering the normal standard. The driver sets a large suitcase by her feet as she faces the house. When the car pulls off, the man from the house comes out of the doorway where he has been standing. Judging by his ability to walk in an almost straight line she knows that he has barely had anything to drink.

They exchange no words of greeting as he stops inches from her then bends to pick up her case with one hand. With the other, he holds her hand as they walk up to the house and close the door behind them.

Katniss draws back from the window and turns, seeing Peeta coming into the room running his hand through his damp hair and he notices the faint smile on her lips.

"Effie has come back," she says simply and now he smiles too.

"Good, Haymitch can stop grumbling and moaning to us now."

She watches him move into the kitchen and follows, sitting on a stool as he pours out a glass of water, offering her one which she declines.

"How did she seem?" he asks and Katniss shrugs.

"I couldn't see much but I guess the same."

They pause at her words. They both know that the Effie they once knew is not the same as the one that turns up in District 12 every few weeks (when her job allows her) to spend time with a past victor of the Games and to see how they are doing. No one discusses the relationship between Haymitch and Effie but it still confuses Katniss a bit. Peeta just smiles and accepts it for whatever it might be, even encouraging them a bit.

She sighs placing a hand onto her swelling stomach and Peeta comes over and takes her hand and she thinks of the way Haymitch took Effie's hand. She is glad that Effie is back. Even though Haymitch would never admit it to them, he missed her when she left.

Peeta gives her hand a small squeeze, bring her out of her thoughts and then tells her that the water is still hot if she wants a shower whilst he gets dinner going. She gets up, pressing a small kiss onto his cheek before she leaves. As she climbs the stairs she listens to Peeta start to pull out the pots and things humming slight under his breath and she smiles to herself at the odd peace she has found with him.


End file.
